Mining Chaos!
Mining Chaos! is the sixth episode of Yo, Scooby-Doo!. Premise The gang visit Welbern Mine together, but, when an evil Miner Ghost appears, the gang begin investigating! Plot It is a dark and foggy night in the town of Welbern. The place looks abandoned and ghostly. In a hole in the ground is a mine. From the mine comes a roaring sound. Nobody appears to be in the mine but there is definitely something in there. The roaring sound comes again but louder now. The fog disappears and suddenly appears a Ghost Miner. The gang are in the Malt Shop. "Like, this new mushroom and chilli flavour malt is delicious!" Says Shaggy. "Reah! Relicious" agrees Scooby. "Only Scoob and Shag could like mushroom and chilli flavour malts!" Says Fred. Then Shaggy turns to the man at the counter. "Like, can we have two more mushroom and chilli malts please?" Asks Shaggy. "Of course" says the man. Suddenly Scooby drinks all of Shaggy's malt. Shaggy turns back around. "Where'd the rest of my malt go?" Asks Shaggy. Velma looks at Shaggy sarcastically. "Scoob!" Complains Shaggy. "Rorry!" Says Scooby. Meanwhile Daphne is reading the newspaper. "Hey, look gang" says Daphne. She shows the gang the page she was looking at. It shows Welbern Mine. "Visit Welbern Mine, one of the most haunted areas in the world" reads Velma. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy, "Not another mystery". Then the man from the counter brings out the malts. "I'm sorry sir, we'll have to leave the malts for now" says Fred. The man takes the malts away. "Like Fred, couldn't we have had just one more malt?" Asks Shaggy. "Sorry Shag, but we've got another mystery on our hands" says Fred. So the gang get in the Mystery Machine and drive to Welbern. Soon the gang arrive and get out of the van. The sign for the town is cracked and ripped off and all of the houses are dark and gloomy. "Let's see if there is anyone in the town inn" says Fred. So the gang walk into the old inn. The name of the inn is Welbern Inn. Inside it is filled with cobwebs and there are no lights on. Behind the bar is a young teenage girl. She has dark brown hair and wears a yellow t-shirt. She also has a short blue skirt and brown tights. "Hi, who are you?" Asks Fred. "I'm Robyn, the inn owners daughter" says the girl. "Where is everyone?" Asks Velma. "We never get visitors, well, not since the Ghost Miner appeared in the mines" says Robyn. "We heard about this Ghost Miner" says Fred. "Yeah, it's in the newspaper isn't it" says Robyn. "Yep!" Says Daphne. "Now that everyone in the town has gone, my dad wants to find the missing gold deep in the mine!" Says Robyn. "Like, where is your dad?" Asks Shaggy. "He's down there searching right now!" Says Robyn. "Then we'll look for him, and this ghost" says Fred. So the gang go down the mine to look for the inn owner. "Jeepers, it is creepy down here" says Daphne. "Like, especially in the dark!" Cries Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. Then the gang hear the roaring sound from earlier. "Jinkies, what was that?" Asks Velma. "I don't know, but we're gonna find out" says Fred, "we need to split up if we're gonna find out what that noise is, the girls and I will search down the left tunnel and Shag, you and Scoob search the right tunnel" says Fred. So Scooby and Shaggy go down the right tunnel and the rest of the gang go down the left. Scooby and Shaggy are walking down the tunnel. The roaring is still there. "Like, what a creepy sound!" Says Shaggy. Suddenly from behind Shaggy appears the Ghost Miner. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run beginning the chase scene. They are chased through the tunnels of the mine. They dress up as fellow ghost miners. "Hi, we're fellow ghost miners, they went that way!" Says Shaggy pointing to a direction. The Ghost Miner runs in the direction ending the chase scene. Soon Scooby and Shaggy are looking for the gang. Suddenly, they find footprints on the floor. "Rook, I've found a rue!" Says Scooby. "A clue?" Asks Shaggy. Scooby shows Shaggy the footprints. "Like, when we find the gang, let's show them the footprints" says Shaggy. "Reah!" Says Scooby. So Scooby and Shaggy find the gang and show them the footprints. "Jinkies!" Says Velma. "Let's follow these footprints, we're sure to catch up with this person" says Fred. So the gang follow the footprints and catch up with a man. "Hey, who are you?" Asks Fred. "I'm Mack, the Welbern Inn owner" says the man. "Oh, hello, we met your daughter Robyn" says Daphne. "What did she say?" Asks Mack. "She said that you were looking for gold" says Velma. "That girl's gonna pay!" Says Mack. He runs off. "That was strange!" Says Fred. "Tell me about it!" Says Daphne. "I've nearly got this mystery wrapped up, we just need a few more clues and then I'll be sure who the culprit is" says Velma. "Let's split up again, that way we've got more chance of finding some more clues" says Fred. So they split up. Fred, Daphne and Velma are searching in a small tunnel. Daphne trips over and falls into a puddle. "Danger-prone Daphne once again!" Says Velma. "My new dress is ruined" says Daphne. Fred picks up a mining tool. "Look, this looks like it could've belonged to the Ghost Miner!" Says Fred. "Let's just hope Scooby and Shaggy find a clue" says Daphne. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are searching a tunnel. Suddenly the Ghost Miner appears and chases Scooby and Shaggy. They run into the gang and the gang start running. Then Scooby falls over by accident and trips the Ghost Miner up. "Well done Scooby, now we've caught the ghost!" Says Fred. The gang cheer for Scooby. "Awww, rit was rothing" says Scooby. Soon the Sheriff arrives. "Thanks to Scooby, we can unmask this creep" says Daphne. She unmasks the ghost to reveal Robyn. "Robyn!" Says the gang except for Velma. "As I suspected, it was quite easy when you think about it really. She wanted to get the gold before her father did so that she could run away leaving her father to own the empty inn!" Says Velma. "Oh, I get it now. So she dressed up as the Ghost Miner to scare Mack away!" Says Shaggy. The Sheriff handcuffs Robyn. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your pesky dog!" Says Robyn. "Rog, where?" Asks Scooby. The Sheriff takes Robyn away. "Another mystery solved" says Daphne. Soon the Welbern Inn is full of people. The gang and Mack are having a meal together. "Thanks for unmasking the Ghost Miner kids!" Says Mack. "But what about the gold?" Asks Daphne. "I won't be needing that now the ghost has gone!" Says Mack. "You should thank Scooby-Doo, he was the real hero!" Says Fred. "Awww!" Says Scooby, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!". Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Welbern **Welbern Mine *Welbern Inn ** Notes/trivia *The Ghost Miner is similar to Miner 49'er. ** Quotes :"Awww, rit was rothing" - Scooby Home media *Yo, Scooby-Doo! - Volume 2: Nightmares Category:DarthHill's Stuff